Not Meant To Be
by TeddyLuver
Summary: "It's like trying to turn around on a one-way street. I can't give you what you want and it's killing me. And I, I'm starting to see, maybe we're not meant to be." Angsty drabble song fic to Not Meant To Be by Theory of a Deadman.


**Bit out of style from my usual writing, but I thought I'd give it a try. I wrote this a while ago when I was feeling a bit depressed, and I couldn't think where to end it. I looked at it again today... and it just came to me. Ain't inspiration great? ;) **

**You'll probably expect more of these little centered, poem-like, drabbles from me. They're a great way to express what you're feeling without having to come up with a plot line and all that other annoying stuff. ;) **

**I don't really have a particular person to dedicate this to, but I'd like to dedicate it to anyone who's ever made me smile. You've done more than you can ever imagine. You know who you are. :) **

**Disclaimer: What makes you think anything has changed? Don't own SWAC, or the song. **

_

* * *

_

_It's never enough to say I'm sorry  
It's never enough to say I care  
But I caught between what you wanted from me  
And knowing if I give that to you  
I just might disappear _

He walks into the room, slamming the door as hard as he can.

The door shudders in pain and sighs, quivering to a stop.

It's used to the constant abuse.

"You're late."

She's sitting on the couch, little black dress crinkled.

Makeup smeared, eyes glaring.

"I was out."

Lies. He knows it's lies. She knows it's lies.

But neither of them do anything to stop it.

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing  
It's like one step forward and two steps back  
__No matter what I do, you're always mad  
And I, I can't change your mind_

Their friends and family wonder, wonder what happened to the happy couple.

"What's going on between you two?" the blonde stirs her mocha, glancing at her friend with her rarely-shown concern.

"Nothing. We're fine." is the curt reply.

"Sonny..." she replies desperately. She's not used to caring.

"Let it go, Tawni."

"What happened to you guys? I really want to know."

_You and the rest of the world._

What happened? You want to know what happened?

... we fell apart.

_It's like trying to turn around on a one way street  
I can't give you what you want, and it's killing me  
__And I, I'm starting to see  
Maybe we're not meant to be_

They were supposed to be the perfect couple.

The one that makes the world jealous. The one that their friends 'aww' and 'ooh' at.

He wishes they could go back to that time.

When everything was perfect.

When it seemed like nothing could go wrong.

When being with her, just in her presence, was like heaven.

_"Chad!" she laughs, gasping for breath as she giggles uncontrollably. "Stop that!" _

_"First say it, Munroe," he smirks, his blue eyes dancing with laughter as he attacks her once again. _

_"Never!" she shrieks, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. But he's not having any of that. _

_"Say it." he gives her the 'smolder', the one that makes all the girls swoon. _

_He watches her brown eyes widen in awe, as she gets lost in them. _

_He desperately tries to stop himself from losing himself in hers. _

_But as usual, he fails._

_She squirms a little, then presses her lips to his a sweet kiss. _

_"I love you." she whispers, as he holds her close._

_Smirking, but secretly his heart leaping for joy, he replies: _

_"I know."_

What he would give for another moment like that.

But they both know that'll never happen again.

_It's never enough to say I love you  
No, it's never enough to say I tried  
__It's hard to believe that there's no way out for you and me  
__This seems to be the story of our life _

Why? Why had everything fallen apart so quickly?

She lies in her empty bed, tears falling down her cheeks.

She wants him here. She wants him to wrap his arms around her.

But she knows, when they're together, all they do is fight.

Not the playful fighting they used to have as teenagers.

(But oh God, what she would give for that again)

Words, thrown like javelins, flung across the room.

They penetrate her heart, their viciousness seeping through her bloodstream.

Killing her slowly.

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing  
It's like one step forward and two steps back  
__No matter what I do, you're always mad  
And I, I can't change your mind_

_It's like trying to turn around on a one way street  
I can't give you what you want, and it's killing me  
__And I, I'm starting to see  
__Maybe we're not meant to be_

He's sick of it. He's sick of it all.

The constant fighting, the constant bickering.

The sick pattern they fall into, time after time after time.

It never ends. It's a vicious circle.

They're trapped in this cycle of yelling, and fighting, and screaming.

Why doesn't he leave? Why can't he just walk away?

Deep down, he knows why.

Because deep down, he still loves her.

And that's what hurts the most.

_There's still time to turn this around  
Should we be building this up instead of tearing it down?  
__But I keep thinking it's too late_

She's weak. He's cowardly.

She can't help thinking, maybe they could put this together.

He can't help hoping, maybe they could make it work.

Maybe, just maybe.

But he's weak. And she's cowardly.

"It's time to let go. It's time to move on."

And it is.

But they're not strong enough to let go.

And they can't move on

So they stay, unhappy, miserable, brooding.

Nobody can understand it.

It isn't logical. It isn't rational. It isn't reasonable in the slightest.

But then again, love usually isn't.

So why do we even bother?

_It's like one step forward and two steps back  
No matter what I do, you're always mad  
And I, I can't change your mind_

_It's like trying to turn around on a one way street  
__I can't give you what you're want and it's killing me  
__And I, I'm sorry to see  
__Maybe we're not meant to be_

_

* * *

_

**Angst. Angst. Angst. *bangs head against the wall* LOL. If you get that, you're awesome. If you don't, you need to watch Potter Puppet Pals. ;) **

**Yeah... I have to admit, I kind of scared myself a little when I read back over this. But, in a good way. **

**Remember my dedication up there? I know how to guarantee that you could be included... **

**Review. ;) **


End file.
